


夜奔

by haworthia



Series: Spellbind [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Indians, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4岁的Dean偷偷跟着John上了那条运奴船。</p>
            </blockquote>





	夜奔

**Author's Note:**

> 有轻度的流血和隐晦的死亡场面。  
> 这是和朋友一起搞的DS AU企划，文和文之间不会上下连续，但是整体世界观会统一。  
> 以后有系列的文也会放在这个series里，企划介绍：http://projectspn.lofter.com/post/1dae84ec_9630ed3

 

John的伤很重，Dean从来没见过爸爸这个样子，他又痛又着急，完全没了离开的时候对Dean的和善耐心的态度。他知道爸爸在生气，生他的气。是他自己要偷偷跟着上船的，他甚至躲过了几个水手的检查，这本来是一件挺让人高兴的事，证明Dean是个什么都能干的男子汉，但是John现在看着他的眼神一点儿都不开心，而且他的爸爸还受了那么重的伤，Dean觉得他就要倒下去了。

John低声催促着Dean让他快点离开这儿，Dean点点头，但是外面的火光和粗野的吆喝声太恐怖了，他往反方向跑了两步，然后又扭头跟上了John蹒跚的步伐。他小小的身影藏在黑暗的阴影中，比John要隐蔽多了。John回头瞥了他一眼，低声说：“我得把你打晕了才能让你离我远一点儿吗？”

Dean缩了一下，然后他挺起腰杆，回答道：“我要照顾你！你受伤了！”

John四顾一番，拉着他一闪身躲进了一个仓库后面，他咳了两声，说：“嘿，小家伙，听着，我是个男人，我能保护好自己。你现在得回家，妈妈和外公在一起，你的弟弟也在，他们都在等着你，他们才是你要保护的人，好吗？”

一群说着听不懂的话的人惊恐地从他们身边跑了过去，John一把抱住Dean，往阴影里滚了滚，用沾满血的大手捂住了Dean的嘴巴。那可真及时，因为Dean就要尖叫了，他从来没看过这样的人，要不是港口水面上的火光照过来，他根本不可能在黑暗中看清他们。这些人有的赤身裸体，有的只穿着面粉袋一般的短裙，他们惊慌地四散奔逃，天空中有巨大的枪声不断回响，一些人应声倒下去了，马上没了声息，一些人还在地上呻吟。在他们身后不远处的港口上，有一艘巨大的三桅帆船正在燃烧。这是一艘退役的双层炮战列舰，虽然是进行远洋运输的船，但是炮台边都堆满了火药，Dean刚才亲眼验证过了。这艘船的火力虽然不及Dean在朴茨茅斯造船厂见到的那些军舰那么大，但是也足够了。毕竟它才刚从海军毕业，还是一艘年轻的战舰。

那就是他们刚才还在的船，Dean第一次坐着这么大的三桅帆船旅行，他看着燃烧的桅杆，心里清楚得很：肯定也是最后一次了。

他们趁着黑暗的掩护，从“奥丁之怒”号上逃了下来，John在船上干了一些“他必须要做”的事，Dean不清楚是怎么一回事，但是他是个机灵的孩子，火烧起来的时候他在第一层甲板下面找到了John，趁着大家都往外面跑，他拉着爸爸也跑到了外面，玄梯和软绳已经烧没了，John抱着他跳进了海里，他们上岸后Dean才发现John受伤了，Dean数了数，John大概有五处以上的伤口，脑袋上有一条血痕蜿蜒而下，留下干涸结块的痕迹，他的一条腿还瘸了。

他们又一次换了掩体，这一次离燃烧的“奥丁之怒”更近了，只不过是和他们下船的地方相反的方向。John矮下身子，蹲到港口的一堆麻布包堆头后面，按着胸肋处一条斜开的伤口，紧紧攥着Dean的手。

“待会儿我要你往城里跑，沿着大路，从这有一条运输马车道直接到铁路，铁路边都有警察……该死……”他的手帕被血浸透了，Dean看着John把那条看不出花色的亚麻布拿下来拧干然后再按到伤口上：“然后你得回家，你妈妈和Sam已经搬到外公家去住了，你要告诉警察Campbell家的地址，记住了吗？？Dean！”

Dean惊恐地盯着他的爸爸，John头上的伤口可能又裂开了，血液从他的眉毛滴到眼睛里，看上去像地狱来的索命恶鬼。远处的煤油灯和声音越来越接近了，John啐了一声，用没受伤的手臂抱起Dean，让他大儿子的前胸紧紧压住自己隔着手帕的伤口。这很残忍，但是他要抱着Dean就没有更多的手按住伤口了，所以John希望Dean的体重能帮他压住血管，如果血再这么流下去他们肯定都得死在这儿。

“你记得Campbell家的地址吗？你要跟警察说什么？”John猫腰躲开可能的危险，抱着Dean不断询问。

“地址是……是朴茨茅斯白枫树林路龙骨巷29号Winchester家。”

“不对！是诺福克！我们不回朴茨茅斯了——”

“可是我们的家就住在造船厂的……”

“宝贝，你得在Campbell家住着，你得报他们的地址，而且不要说告诉任何人你姓Winchester——”

John脑子里有个声音在说“你以为他们查不出来Mary的娘家姓吗？你以为Campbell就安全了吗？”但是他现在管不了那么多，Campbell是他们唯一的希望了，Samuel会想办法的，Mary和两个孩子会活下去的。

在港口北侧有他们事先安排好的人马，一部分无辜的人已经上了车，他们会在安全的地方躲起来，直到有船回到好望角，到了非洲大陆他们就有机会活下去。但是这一次的行动失败了，他们的情报被透露给了奴隶贩子，全副武装的雇佣兵在等着他们，而且小机灵鬼Dean不知怎么也跟了过来。John想起他的大儿子就一阵后怕，Mary现在肯定已经急疯了，他真希望能给她挂个电报。

但如果Dean能平安回到Campbell家，那么什么电报都不需要了。John抱着他，加快脚步往北侧潜行，Dean没办法自己跑到火车站去，而且他的儿子浑身已经粘了他的血，警察一看就知道是怎么一回事，他得带着Dean一起回去。他们距离集合点大概还有20码，一声震耳欲聋的爆炸声突然从前方传来，灼热的气浪把他们掀翻在地，John只来得及侧身让气流擦着Dean的小后脑勺刮过去，然后他就什么都不知道了。


End file.
